


Ohana Means Family

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Shawn Hunter's Merry Band of Superpowered Teenagers [1]
Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World, Lab Rats (TV 2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Abusive Jennifer Bassett, Adoption, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Bitter But Not Heartless, BAMF Darcy Lewis, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Kate Bishop, Canon Gay Relationship, Collecting Strays, Darcy Lewis Is An Honorary Avenger, Divorced Stuart Minkus, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Except for Chet but that's over and done with, F/F, F/M, First BMW related fic, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Gen, I don't know what there's spoilers for yet though, I don't know which spiderman I'll write in here yet, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Joss Whedon can Fight Me, Laura Barton Doesn't Exist, Lucas Friar's Past, M/M, Messing Up The MCU One Fic At A Time, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, No Infinity War/Well Probably Milder Infinity War, No Kid Loki because that's just weird man, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Possibly Looking For A Co-Writer, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Riley Matthews is a sweetheart who tries to fix everything, Seriously Clint and Phil should Adopt Kate but that comic will never happen, Shawn Hunter would make a good dad, Spoilers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, author LOVES poly ships, author can't afford comics so she uses wikipedia, author likes angst and fluff and gay ships and older men, author talks about herself in third person, bre writes shit, everyone is fucked up, how did author do this?, joshaya, read the author’s notes to understand the Jedi’s nonsense young padawan, the author is crazy, there's too many spidermans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: And family means that nobody gets left behind or forgotten. No matter what. Not even if they're a bionic human or struggling with PTSD.After finding out that Marcus is his nephew, Shawn struggles with the adjustment of having to care for Marcus and his girlfriend, Breana, who definitely has some issues of her own cause by years of trauma before her family found her again and she subsequently met Marcus. But having his own teenagers, especially bionic ones, opens him up to the world of superheroes, especially teenage ones, more than he ever though he would go into. He never though that he would take in strays, but he wouldn't give up his band of misfit superpowered teens for anything. Though he has to pass Marcus along to Jack at some point when Jack gets back in the US, being a foster dad to super teens is certainly interesting.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn gets a phone call from Iron Man himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blech I don't know what this word vomit is but let's face it, my insanityverse is growing and I've used wikipedia enough time and I'm totally dragging somebody in this somehow (probably James_Stryker bc he's my surrogate older bro that I roleplay with and we are crazy), and I recently enough finished ALL of Boy Meets World and Tony Stark is craz, so he'd totally run tests on Marcus' DNA because Marcus was created, not born, thus has no fucking idea who his biological parents are just knows that hell to the fuck no Douglas is not his real dad-
> 
> -Not really Douglas bashing but come on! No way is Marcus Douglas' bio son if he's not an android, Douglas would have only used his own DNA while he was creating Daniel, Chase may have similar hair to Douglas but no way are Adam, Bree and Chase related- you can bash my ships and say I'm gross all you want but you won't break the headcanons
> 
> And I probably do need a co-writer(s), with my lacking knowledge of the comics and wanting everything to be perfect. I need someone(s) willing to work with my nonsense and help the word vomit because less word vomit and more flowy.
> 
> And honestly, I have no opinion of the Shawn/Angela ship being shortchanged with GMW even after watching all of BMW. It was the one thing I didn't psychoanalyze. and things happen, people drift apart. I'm sure Shangela sent letters to each other and probably talked on the phone when they were able to, but they drifted apart. It doesn't mean they loved each other less, or that they weren't met for each other at some point, but their lives changed. and I'm sure they should have given Shawn and Angela more closure, but in the end it was Katy who got the ring. Angela got the boy but Katy got the man. And I'm going to shut up before I start quoting more country songs.

Shawn Hunter was sitting at his kitchen table, trying to sort through the photos scattered over the stained wood when his phone rang. He jumped, cursing to himself at being startled by something so mundane as his phone ringing. He took a second to compose himself, staring at the caller id. It was an unfamiliar number, but it still had a New York area code. "Hello, this is Shawn Hunter, what can I do for you?" There was an explosion and shouting in the background before Shawn got an answer.

 _"Oh good, I'm glad you answered. This is Tony Stark."_ Why in the hell would Tony Stark be calling him of all people? Tony Stark was a billionaire, surely he could afford better photographers. Because what else would someone that rich want from him?

Shawn huffed. "Why are you glad that I answered? What are you even calling me for?"

Shawn was grumpy, he had a long few days getting back from photographing the campus of Southern Illinois University Carbondale because a design student had seen his photos in some magazine, and talked to some professor who had e-mailed him. The campus was beautiful, there was a wooded area going through the middle of the campus between the central area and the agriculture buildings, and there were plenty of birds and small wildlife, but talking about it really didn't do it justice. But seeing as Carbondale was seven hours away from Chicago, first Shawn had a 2 hour flight from LaGuardia to O'Hare, and then he had to have a half hour taxi ride (traffic in Chicago is easily compared to New York's famous traffic jams) to the nearest car rental company. Like always, he was alone, so he drove seven hours by himself and crashed in a more-expensive-than-he-wished Best Western off to the side of the highway once he arrived in Carbondale. He didn't sleep very well, but either way he had to be up bright and early in order to make it to SIUC on time. He was there most of the day, and left mid afternoon, stocked up with snacks and drinks to get him through the seven hour drive. He stayed in another hotel overnight because no way in hell was he going to catch a Red Eye flight when he was that tired. And then even in the early morning, the amount of delays he had to get through in order to get back to New  York was certainly overkill.

 _"It's important, and besides, you get the pleasure of talking to me."_ Shawn heard Tony babble, almost not noticing the hint of concern in the rich man's voice. He could place it though, having been around people that care about other people enough times. The Matthews had been, and still were, a second family to him, even if it took him a long time to figure out that he could still be independent while having people to rely on. He was so glad that he had gotten back in their life enough to see Riley and her friends grown up, even fall in love with her best friend's mom. I'm sure that was quite a thing, Riley's 'uncle' falling in love with her best friend's mom so that she and Maya could be 'cousins'. Riley always tried to fix everything, and she and Maya were just like him and Cory were like growing up, schemes and mischief and all.

"How important is it?" Shawn might have been reaching too far into it, but what could be so important that Tony Stark, the Iron Man himself, would call him instead of some secretary that he had. 

 _"It's life or death, earth shattering important."_ The man on the other end of the line sound stressed, as if something bad was going on. What bad thing affecting Tony Stark could be something that would have an effect on him?

"If it's that important, then why does it concern me?" Shawn didn't mean to sell himself short, but it still happened, even after all this time. His daddy issues were a direct tie to the way he grew up, and even though resolution came in the form of strange visits from his dad's spirit, Shawn Hunter's personhood has been sold short more than just one too many times.

 _"I hope you're sitting down for this, because I would hate to have to come get you with one of my suits because you fainted."_ Shawn could hear the disbelief and annoyance in the rich man's voice.

Shawn rolled his eyes. Whatever this was, it was eating into the time he had to edit articles and photos. Plus, even though the phone call had only been happening for about five minutes, it was really getting ridiculous. The ridiculousness was the only thing that kept him from hanging up, really. "Just spit it out." He groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

_"I have your nephew staying with me at the tower. His girlfriend, fiance, whatever she really is even though they mean so much to each other, is in pretty bad shape."_

Shawn wrinkled his nose. He didn't have a nephew. The closest thing that Shawn had for a nephew was Augie, even then, Auggie was Eric, Morgan and Josh's nephew, not his. "I do not have a nephew. So unless you have a good reason to prank me with some shit like this when you're so rich, I'm going to hang up in two minutes." Shawn growled.

 _"Do I sound like I would lie about something like this? I have a bionic teenage boy that has enough of your DNA who is about to destroy something over how injured his girl is, and if he destroys one of my suit that's going to be a bitch to fix."_  Over the sarcastic over compensation, the worry was evident in the way that Tony Stark was speaking. Still, Shawn was definitely wary.

"Show me proof that that boy in my nephew and I'll believe you." Shawn still didn't know how he could feel about having a nephew, a real, blood child related to him. Either way, having a kid with superpowers was definitely new. And scary. Yeah, new and scary, even for a guy like Shawn.

_"I've worked with Jack before, you know that right? And I get hurt a lot, you know that right? Since Jack and I share the same blood type, he graciously agreed to donate some of his blood to start the supply of blood for emergencies on the medical floor in the towel. Seeing as Marcus here has never know who his blood parents are, just about the man who created him, I took a long shot and without Marcus knowing, tested some of his blood against Jack's._

_Fifty percent match, and we'll probably never know where the maternal DNA came from, it was a long shot just for the fact of Jack being his biological parent, seeing as we will never know how ethical the creation of the first four bionic superhumans really was, since Danny and Breana were only made bionic to protect them in this cruel world and so they wouldn't feel left out once their father rescued the first three bionic superhumans from his brother._

_Sorry, I know that this is a lot, but the bionics were revealed last July, and while Adam, Bree, and Chase could have their bionics removed semi-safely, it's not good for Marcus and either Danny or Breana would die if their bionics were removed."_

There was a brief pause.

_"And seeing as Jack is currently away on a business negotiation in Europe, you are currently the one that is genetically responsible for Marcus, and the only relative he has whom is currently in the state of New York."_

The room was spinning around Shawn. His heart was in his stomach and his stomach was in his throat. What could he possibly do with a teenager, especially one that was most likely already fucked up. And the way it sounded, he was very attached to his girlfriend, who could be dying at this very moment, even with her bionics intact. He couldn't breathe knowing that if Jack had know about the genetic contribution his brother would have been a parent right from the start, no matter whether the boy was bionic or not. The Avengers going public had introduced a brave new world, one that had apparently already existed, just well hidden by individuals and possibly covered up by the government. It wasn't that Shawn wanted to get tangled up in, but if it had to happen he'd rather have it be because of him having a superpowered nephew than by him gaining his own powers, or getting recruited by some spy agency, however people getting powers or becoming superheroes really happened.

"C-could- could I call you back?" Shawn could barely breathe, the anxiety so much that making the sentence coherent was hard enough.

_"Of course, take as long as you need, I will text you so you have my number."_

Of course, with everything, it had never occurred to Shawn to ask Tony Stark how in the hell he got his personal cell phone number. E-mails were one thing, but her personal cell and not his 'work phone'. He bought a separate work phone after he had too many nonsense calls from weird teenagers or old women saying that he was attractive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either way this is just word vomit I'm leaving for someone else to clean up or make sense of, really.
> 
> Timeline wise this is anytime at all before Civil War and sometime in the end of Season 4 of Lab Rats, just with my marcus headcanons and the events involving Giselle either just being different or not existing at all.


End file.
